


Welcome Home

by Undersea_Anchor



Series: Little Snippets of Family [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, akko is such a dolt, diana loves her girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: All Akko wanted to do was make dinner for her wife, she never intended to accidentally wear said dinner.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverSupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSupa/gifts).



“Mummy look!! Mama is home!”

“She’s what?”

Akko looked up in surprise as her daughter giggled joyfully and ran up to the door, throwing her arms around Diana and holding her close. Akko rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she was met with Diana’s glare, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“Akko, _why are you both covered in food?_ ”

“Um, heh. Well ya see...”

“Ak-“

“Mama don’t be mad at Mummy! We wanted to make you dinner, but Mummy is silly and got food on her face.”

Diana looked down to her little girl, her eyes automatically softening and her lips moving to form a small smile.

“I’m not mad sweetie,” Diana looked back to Akko who was now shuffling from foot to foot, “Just terribly confused.”

“I spilt the measuring cup and then we both kind of just, got carried away. _Her laugh is just so cute I swear this is her fault!_ ”

Their little girl giggled in response and Diana’s and Akko’s hearts both clenched at the sound.

“Hm, I’m sure it is.”

Diana with a love struck sigh, reached into her pocket and pulled out a napkin and she gently wet it with the tongue before kneeling down to tenderly wipe it across her daughters rosy cheeks.

“You’re both ridiculous. Hm, there. Go wash your face okay dear?”

“Okay Mama!” Their little girl beamed, laughing as she raced off to the bathroom.

“We really did want to make dinner for you.”

Diana stood back up and turned to Akko, her smile widening as she moved to stand in front of her wife. She pulled out a fresh tissue from her bag and repeated the process, her eyes full of love.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Akko’s smile lit up her entire face as she pulled Diana into a hug, her arms wrapping around her neck as she snuggled under her chin.

“I love you.” She mumbled, voice muffled by Diana’s coat.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA IVE NEVER MADE A SERIES BEFORE AAAAAAAAA I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SUPA SMILE


End file.
